Hostilities
Burn felt a major disturbance and took a Jedi Consular-Class ship with 3 other Jedi Shadows to a deserted planet near Korriban. Burn stepped outside with the group. They journeyed past ruins of ancient Sith civilizations destroyed by the Republic in great wars years ago. Burn noted the planet lacked light besides very dim sun. All life seemed to be gone. Not one plant remained. Burn had a vision of 7 Massasi Warriors utilizing spears and their strong bodies ripping apart a small squad of Republic troopers and then a Jedi coming along and managing to cut up 3 before being overwhelmed and kicked to death on the ground and smashed up and down. Burn snapped out of the vision. The group saw a small remaining cabin and Ali-os, a male Jedi said Burn, you wanna check that out? and Burn did and opened the door and was overcome with feelings of sadness and loss. Lyr-mur, another male Jedi sensed Burn's pain and pulled him away by the shoulder and force pushed the door closed gently. The group bit their lips and continued on and found more and more ruins of civilians. Kel'vis a male Jedi picked up a gauntlet that was mostly burned and showed it to the group. It was scorched at the fingers and missed the thumb part. The group found an old stair way that led to nothing, nothing was around it, just a stair way. Lyr-mur moved some debris around with his foot and then got down and started searching through the debris and messed up pavement that covered the ground. Lyr-mur then raised a lightsaber up and he pressed the button to activate it and it let out a few faint hisses but did nothing. Lyr-mur, disappointed, dropped it. Ali-os said The disturbance is strong in that temple. and pointed to a temple and lead the way in with the group. It had 2 corridors, one left one right and was dark. Burn and the group all went right and ended up in a massive large room with tons of lava rivers running across the right and left with small 1 foot high bridges across them, only 4 feet in length. It was really dark and the walls were painted black and the ground a dark gray. The temple felt weird. There were many closed hall ways but one opened one the group took and saw tons of old-fashioned blasters littering the room and bits of armor with other bits missing. The group proceeded on and went left and got into another massive room with the same design as the first. The group went right and then forward more and noticed two doors to shorter but large rooms with a couple of mats and platforms. The group continued forward and then went right, the only way and went forward two halls and ended up in a room. The group continued on an found a dying Jedi. One of Burn's old padawans, Sonic, lay there dying. Sonic recognized their face and said Master? and Burn said Who did this to you? How? and Sonic said I was rogue for a long time but Master Rongin found me...talked me back into the order. We trained for a while and then set out to what he said was uncovering Sith ruins here and then he turned on me. He is crazy. He is a......Sith. Burn said I will help you. and Sonic said Its...too late. Go, stop him, he is a Jedi archivist....should be in the library on Coruscant. Burn tried to force heal Sonic's lightsaber wound but he had no if any healing abilities, nor did anybody else in the group. Sonic told Burn ''So... strong. Master, he thought me...a healing ritual like that which cured the Dark Plague which affected many Jedi. Take this holocron... but as you know it will take your strength so I can not except you to risk your life but I think there is still good in him. Shielding Burn studied the technique with the holocron but his other members of the investigating time they sent were too afraid to get involved since the first time it was used the user died and the other user the second time got severely injured and also about the power of Master Rognin. Cleansing Burn burst into the room and dueled the Master in all his modified installations to his room, his deck, hangar, armory and training room (CWA) for 14 minutes but Burn eventually overpowered them and healed them. Burn then returned the holocron to the archives and it was placed deep into the locked vault considering it to be too dangerous to be practiced without a dire emergency. It turned out Ventress was controlling their mind with the help of some remaining Nightsisters on Dathomir and Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi with the 501st had to led a campaign to disable resistance on the planet and they were supported by Kenobi's attack battalion lead by commander Cody. The operation was large and too big for a few shadows to slip in and disable, it required capturing of territory and taking on large amounts of enemies and storming heavily armored forts and overrunning barricades and burning down villages and leading long marches through enemy territory and artillery bombings on certain positions and the capturing's of enemy leaders. Aftermath and merciless adventuring Burn was ordered to take pills for his injuries from the power needed to do the shielding ritual but he secretly threw the pills out, being anti-medicine for himself for reasons he never really could explain, ever since he was a child. Burn changed into his pajamas, took a hot shower sat down and smoked a Death Stick pack over the course of an hour, thinking about the Republic's war efforts and the failures lately and retreats, despite the navy maintain a slight blockade over the planets the army retreated from and then detoxified the poison to prevent it from messing up with Force abilities and affecting his health but the detoxification tired Burn more. Burn rubbed his eyes and went over to his fridge, yawning. Burn opened it and took out a bottle of Mandalorian wine his clan had produced. Burn took a cup at first but instead noticed not a lot was left and drank the entire bottle down. Burn ran his fingers through his hair. It was 12:16 by now. Burn made a bagel and when it was done sat down to eat it when his commlink rang with Windu's number. Burn set it down and answered it. Report at once Xenogunner or whatever your last name is. Come Burn. War room. At once. said Windu over the commlink. Burn clipped on his utility belt and put his Lightsaber on it. Burn was frustrated and growled and left his bagel behind as he raced past the halls in his pajamas and slippers. Burn burst through the doors of the second war room and found 5 Navy captains bent over a table with Windu. The image in the center of the table was loading. Two clone guards on night shift saluted Burn. Burn walked over to the table and the image played. Adventures Again begins. The End